Arche (Borderlands)
La première Arche connue sur Pandore devait être une cache d'armes aliens. Histoire De grosses sociétés d'armement souhaitait utiliser la technologie que contenait l'Arche pour le pouvoir et l'appât du gain. Des Chasseurs d'Arche sont contactés par un Ange gardien qui conforte leur croyance en l'existence de l'Arche et les guide dans leur mission pour trouver l'Arche. La légende raconte qu'une Arche sur Pandore conférerait à celui qui la trouve une technologie alien avancée. Légende Cette légende, en plus de la découverte d'une Arche sur Prométhée par Atlas a provoqué une « ruée vers l'or » de personnes s'installant sur Pandore pour rechercher l'Arche. Bien que les recherches étaient encore en cours bien que moins intenses, le changement de saison sur Pandore amena l'été pour la population humaine mais sortit aussi la faune locale de leur hibernation, qui commença à se nourrir. Ceux qui recherchaient les richesses de l'Arche se retrouvèrent attaqués et, avec aucune preuve de l'existence de l'Arche, ils décidèrent de fuir la planète. Ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se permettre de partir restèrent mais la légende de l'Arche est restée. Trouver la clé Une archéologue du nom de Patricia Tannis, financée par Dahl, fut envoyée sur Pandore avec une équipe plusieurs années avant le début des évènements de Borderlands pour rechercher l'Arche et trouver si elle existe, où elle se trouve, ce qu'elle contient et comment l'ouvrir. Tannis a perdu sa santé mentale progressivement en raison de la dureté des conditions de vie sur Pandora et elle devint obsédée par trouver l'Arche tandis que les membres de son équipe étaient inexorablement tués par la faune locale. Au cours de ses recherches, Tannis a découvert que l'Arche peut être ouverte à une date précise tous les 200 ans en utilisant une clé spéciale composée de trois fragments qui s'emboitent. Elle découvrit l'un de ces fragments mais finit par se le faire dérober par des bandits après une tentative ratée de le cacher. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait une sorte de psychose l'empêchant de quitter son campement sur le site archéologique, elle y resta donc et envoyé un appel aux Chasseurs d'Arche pour l'aider à retrouver les morceaux de la clé et ouvrir l'Arche. Ingérence d'Atlas Une fois l'emplacement de l'Arche découvert et la clé assemblée, Atlas utilise sa milice privée, Crimson Lance, pour s'emparer de la clé et déclarer tout ce que contient l'Arche propriété d'Atlas. Le chef de Lancer, le commandant Steele emprunte la Descent avec la clé, combattant les Gardiens sur son chemin et finit par ouvrir l'Arche. À l'intérieur de l'Arche Une fois l'Arche ouverte, la vérité sur son existence est entièrement révélée. Ce n'est pas la cache d'armes dont la légende parlait, mais une prison retenant le Destructeur, une monstruosité ancienne et puissance déterminée à tout ravager sur son passage. Steel réalise trop tard la portée de son erreur et ses hommes et elles sont pulvérisés en peu de temps. Dans le guide officiel Borderlands, on apprend que les Éridiens ont sacrifié leur civilisation entière pour emprisonner le Destructeur dans l'Arche. Les Gardiens ont été créés pour protéger l'Arche et empêcher quiconque de l'ouvrir. S'il avait été libéré, le Destructeur aurait fini par ravager l'univers. Après que les Chasseurs de l'Arche vainquent le Destructeur, l'Arche se referme et ne pourra être rouverte que dans 200 ans. Épilogue L'Ange gardien explique qu'elle savait ce que l'Arche renfermait et a guidé les Chasseurs d'Arche depuis le début pour protéger l'univers du Destructeur. Elle regrette qu'ils soient déçus mais elle insiste sur le fait que c'était le seul moyen de s'assurer que les Chasseurs d'Arche seraient au bon endroit pour battre le Destructeur. Alors que le jeu est proche de la fin, il est révélé que l'Ange gardien est une projection holographique depuis le satellite 4N631 d'Hypérion en orbite autour de Pandore. Hypérion, concurrente d'Atlas, avait eu pour idée d'envoyer cet Ange pour guider les chasseurs de l'Arche afin qu'ils effectuent le « sale boulot » de trouver et d'ouvrir l'Arche. Ils n'avaient ensuite plus qu'à envahir la planète pour rafler tous les trésors de l'Arche. Mais celle-ci ne renfermant finalement aucune richesse, ils ne purent mener leurs projets à bien. Dans Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, il est révélé que Beau Jack a utilisé Angel pour encourager les Chasseurs d'Arche à ouvrir l'Arche et s'approprier le Destructeur et se servir de son pouvoir comme d'une arme. Conséquences L'ouverture de l'Arche a fait apparaître de l'Eridium sur Pandore. Missions * Trouver Steel * Détruire le Destructeur * Amener la clé de l'Arche à Tannis Notes * Le fait d'entrer dans l'Arche termine la mission Trouver Steele. Lors d'une deuxième session de jeu, cela débloque un genre de troisième session de jeu où toutes les créatures de Pandore auront le niveau maximum, que le Destructeur soit vaincu ou non. Anecdotes * La planète Pandore et son Arche font référence à l'histoire de la boîte de Pandore de la mythologie grecque. * La clé de l'Arche et ses fragments ont du texte inscrit : ** Premier fragment : Sledge's chest contained this mysterious object. ** Deuxième fragment : A low hum emanates from within, and it is warm to the touch. ** Troisième fragment : This piece is cold to the touch. ** Clé assemblée : This thing has certainly caused its fair share of trouble. en:The Vault ru:The Vault uk:Хранилище